Foxy Oneshots
by Katalicious
Summary: All of my random Star Fox drabbles go here. Lots of Krystal, Krystal/Fox, Fox and Falco bromance, as well as anything else I deem fit to examine.
1. Playing Dress Up

I love exploring character relationships, especially in the presence of OC's.  
Working with an OC means that I have one personality I'm sure to portray accurately. :3

In this little oneshot, I'm introducing a character named Divya, who is a dragon. She's a talented stylist.  
Krystal befriended her after she joined Fox's team and took up residence on Corneria, and the two became close.  
I tried to make this a pretty representative encounter between two [true] female best friends.

I suppose it could be seen as mildly more than friendship... but only mildly, since they both like the boys very much. c:

.

.

.

.

* * *

"**Playing Dress-Up"**

A StarFox Adventures Drabble

* * *

After she fastened the last gold band around her tail, she flicked it experimentally, making sure it was tight.

"This is perfect, Divya," Krystal murmured, appreciating her reflection in the mirror.  
She twisted and turned, looking over her shoulder, admiring the way the bands glittered as her tail swished back and forth.

Divya smiled, showing her fangs. "I thought you'd like them." Her long, lizardy tail flashed across the floor, displaying her own set of ornaments. "I had to modify the original design, of course. Your tail is so different from mine." Her voice attained a covetous note. "It must be so lovely to have all that fine fur," she sighed, her pale violet eyes moving up and down Krystal's shapely figure. "You vixens get all the luck."

Krystal laughed loudly. "You think that now, but you have no idea how hard it is to take care of. I'd give anything to have your fine, silky scales." She reached out to touch Divya's sleek arm. Her soft paw slid against warm, shimmering skin the colors of sunset. "And besides, you have your feathers," she added, gesturing to the dragon's fluttery iridescent crest, wings, and shoulders.

"But I molt! And shed! This isn't how I always look … believe me." Divya rolled her eyes. "You should have seen me last week. It was a hot mess."

The girls giggled. "You know, I shed too," said Krystal, her tone confidential. "Fur all over the place."

"Really?"

Krystal nodded. "And every time I brush anything… forget it. That's why I have a comb in the shower. At least I can wash it away in there."

Divya sighed. "I guess we always want what we can't have," she murmured, her eyes wistful.

"Oh, no, Divya. Don't get started on Falco again."

The dragon looked away furtively, fidgeting with a bracelet on her wrist.

Krystal planted a hand on her hip, looking at Divya with spicy emerald eyes. "He's bad news. I promise, you could do so much better."

Divya sighed, glancing up at her friend's intense, sparkling gaze. "I know. I just … He's so …"

"Don't even go there." She placed her blue paws on Divya's sunset shoulders, pressing with firm fingers. "This is infatuation speaking, not reason or logic." She squeezed gently. "I promise, when the time is right, the right man will come. You're too beautiful to doubt it."

Divya smiled shyly at her friend. Then her pale violet eyes flashed mischievously. "You're one to talk."

Krystal grinned, undaunted. "I am indeed."

The girls stared at each other for a moment, battling smiles. Then Divya spoke. "Now that we've got your jewelry down, how about we move on to wardrobe?"

"Of course," Krystal said, reaching around to unfasten her top.

Divya gasped, reaching out to stop her. "Don't you want to go into the dressing room?" Her studio was private, but not _that private._

Krystal smiled gently at her friend. "Oh, I forgot how shy you were."

Divya's cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry! I just … You know …"

"Don't worry, I'm going," Krystal called over her shoulder as she stepped lightly across the room, pulling an embroidered curtain closed. Her tail slipped in last, causing the crimson fabric to ripple.

Divya walked over to her design closet, fingering through silky gowns and skimpy, lacy lingerie. She frowned. "What were you looking for again?"

"Something classy. But … stunning," Krystal's voice sang out from behind the curtain.

Divya's long fingers moved deftly through the closet. "I think I can do that." She had just the dress in mind, and she found it quickly. Her paw clasped around the hanger, brushing against the smooth, satiny fabric. It swished softly as she pulled it out.

It was a coppery gold gown, cut down to the tail in the back and slitted down one side. The slit and the plunging neckline were rimmed in glittering white crystals, which trailed up into a halter-style top. Divya cradled the garment with loving paws, happy to share her treasured creation with Krystal.

She carried it across the room, pushing it through the curtain.

Krystal collected it gently, and Divya listened to the rush of the fabric as she slipped it over her body.

Then the crimson curtain swept back, and Krystal stepped out in a swirl of glimmering satin.

Divya smiled, feeling her heart flutter. She looked perfect. The bright, golden fabric was creamy and metallic against Krystal's soft blue fur, and as she stepped out into the middle of the room, her right leg flashed in and out of the slit in the skirt. Divya rushed to her, lacing up the decorative ties on her back, smoothing out her tail. Then she added the finishing touch: a glittering diamond necklace.

Krystal stepped slowly into view of Divya's three-way mirror, and her breath caught.

"Oh," she breathed. "Oh…"

Behind her, Divya squeezed her shoulders. Krystal saw her warm smile in the mirror.

"You make it beautiful," she said, her violet eyes sparkling.

Krystal had tears in her eyes. She touched the necklace that sparkled on her throat, ran an appreciative finger along the crystals that rimmed her breasts. She smoothed the fabric down along her belly, caressing the arc of her waist.

Suddenly, she twirled around, hugging Divya fiercely.

"I love you," she whispered, and one of her hot tears fell onto Divya's shoulder. "I can't believe how lucky I am to know someone so wonderful."

Divya's pale eyes were wide. She wrapped tentative arms around her friend, feeling her soft fur, the silky satin of the gown.

Then she squeezed back, nuzzling into Krystal's neck, smelling her familiar scent.

"You're my best friend. You know I'd do anything for you."

Krystal pulled away gently, looking deep into Divya's eyes.

"I know. Because you're my best friend, too."

Then she kissed her on the cheek, pulling her into another embrace.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Fin**.

So, what did you think? Do you like Divya?  
If you want to see a picture of her (and Krystal!), go to my deviantart gallery.  
My name is frenzied-insanity. Google it!

I might write more involving her. I certainly enjoy her friendship with Krystal. :3

Comments, suggestions, questions?  
**_Review please!_** I'll listen to your words!


	2. Scotch and Vodka

Hehehehe…

I love tormenting Fox.

A little examination of friendship.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"**Scotch and Vodka"**

A StarFox Adventures Drabble

* * *

It was midnight when he got home, stumbling through the threshold. His apartment was dim. The only source of light was moonbeams, streaming in through the windows, and the edges of his furniture glinted in the pale white light.

Fox slouched down onto his dark-upholstered couch. The polished, contemporary leather sighed as he sank into it, and Fox sighed, too. It'd been a long day of training. He closed his eyes. The front of his skull ached and the back of his eyelids burned. He rubbed his temples with two fingers, pressing his lips together.

"It's gotta be easier than this," he moaned. He pressed his forehead into his palms. Boot camp was sheer torture, and today's flight training was filled with arrogant rookies. His mind throbbed with their endless ignorant comments. He sighed. "You'd think they'd have a little respect for the guy teaching them how to fly," he murmured, feeling resigned. His head still ached.

He got up to fix a single malt scotch, his feet dragging as he cross the room to his wet bar. His fingers fumbled with the bottles and tumblers, and he barely managed to get the drink together without dropping something. He plopped back onto his couch, taking a long sip before setting the drink on the coffee table. _Oh yeah._ He could feel the tension in his temples start to ease up. The spicy warm liquor flowed down to his stomach, and the heat spread through his entire body, tingling all the way up to his head. _God yes._ He took another desperate gulp, downing the rest of the drink. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes, letting it flood his body.

"Doesn't it feel delicious?" she asked, her soft voice melting his heart.

His eyes snapped open. He looked quickly around the moonlit room, confused. _Dammit. Now I'm daydreaming about her._ He groaned, pressing his fingertips into his temples again. _I think I need another scotch._ He fixed it, sitting back down, downing the whole thing like a shot. Now the heat warmed him like a blanket. He leaned back against the couch, feeling cozy. _That's better_.

"Could be even better, you know," she whispered again. Her voice spread through his mind, warm like the whisky.

"Oh yeah?" he mumbled to the empty room, his eyes heavy. He felt so warm.

Her beautiful face swam behind his eyelids. His mind conjured every perfect detail, from her delicately shaped eyebrows to her sweet, grinning lips. "Of course. You know how?"

Even though it was a daydream, his heart pounded and his throat went dry. "How?" he whispered, his breath catching on the word.

Her imagined face inched toward him, getting closer and closer. "Let me show you," she whispered, and he watched her lips form the words. She was so close… So believable… He could almost smell her. She was almost real.

A loud knock sounded at the door.

He jumped straight up, sliding off the couch cushion. He flailed as he fell to the floor, knocking his scotch glass off the coffee table. Luckily it landed on his shag area rug, thumping instead of breaking. His ass thumped, too.

"Who is it?" he called, his voice cracking. He winced as he got to his feet, rubbing the base of his tail.

"Hey, man, it's Falco. Let me in."

He dragged over to the door, opening it, wincing at the bright light of the hallway. "What are you doing here? It's almost one in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah." Falco pushed by him, heading straight for the bar. "Don't remind me." He poured himself a glass of vodka. A full glass. Fox stared at it in horror.

"Don't you think that's a lot?"

Falco took deep gulps. "Not nearly enough," he coughed, shooting the last bit back. Fox stumbled over there and took the bottle out of his hands before he could pour another. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself," Fox snapped. "This stuff isn't cheap."

Falco rolled his eyes, putting the glass in the sink. "Whatever." He stalked over to the couch and sprawled on it. Then he groaned. "Holy _shit_ this is comfortable."

"I think that's the vodka talking," mumbled Fox as he walked over, sprawling out beside him.

The two of them took a deep breath, then sighed.

"Flight training sucked today," grumbled Falco.

"Tell me about it," Fox groaned. "I hate rookies."

"You're too nice to 'em. Gotta be more of a hard-ass."

Fox looked at the ceiling. "I'm terrible at that."

"I know." Falco grinned. "Your ass is too fluffy." He nudged his friend in the ribs, biting back a chuckle.

Fox scoffed. "How's your ass any better with all those feathers?"

Falco laughed so hard he started to cough. "Damn it, don't make me laugh when I've been drinking!" Then he started choking, and Fox sputtered, doubling over in hysterics.

"Don't drink all my vodka next time, you idiot!" His eyes were tearing up.

"Stop being such a wise-ass!"

By this point they were rolling off the couch. Then they started punching each other, which only made them laugh harder. It was several minutes before either of them calmed down enough to speak.

Fox sighed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"So, Falco," he coughed. "Why _are _you here?"

"Oh, man," whined Falco, trying to be as manly as possible. "The worst date ever. That's why."

Fox frowned, sitting back on the shag rug. "What happened?"

Falco pressed his forehead into his palms. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on. You gotta tell me now."

Falco shook his head. "Too much shame for one bird to handle."

Fox groaned. "Just tell me."

"Fine," he snapped. He buried his face deeper into his hands. "I stood up the wrong girl."

Fox frowned. The whisky was still making his brain foggy. "… What?"

"I had two dates planned for tonight, okay? And one of the girls was way hot. So I was gonna go out with her, and leave the other one behind… but I messed up."

Fox blinked. "… Falco …"

"I knew you were gonna judge me," he moaned. "That's why I didn't want to say anything."

"Did you go through with it?

Falco looked up at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Did you go out with the … um … the other girl?"

"Yeah," Falco sighed. He buried his face in his hands again.

"And what happened that made it suck so bad? I mean, aside from her not being … as hot?"

Falco looked up at his friend again, shamefaced. "I saw her when we were out. The other girl. I saw her."

Fox's mouth fell open.

"Yeah," Falco moaned. "And she saw me, too. That's what made it suck."

"… What happened when she saw you?"

"Oh, man, it was so bad," he moaned softly, like it was painful to say. "She looked over at us, and, god, she was so pretty, all dolled up and everything. She got all dolled up just for my sorry ass to forget about her … and then there I was, out with this girl who couldn't even hold a candle to her … and she stared at us, straight into my eyes, for an hour, I swear it was an hour before she looked away, and I could just see how hurt she was, it was written all over her face." He groaned into his palms. "I'm such an idiot," he said, his voice muffled.

Fox was silent for a moment, staring at his friend. Falco was a person who, under normal, sober circumstances, would never open up about something like this. And Fox was a person who, under normal, sober circumstances, would never let Falco live something like this down.

But tonight, Fox reached over and wrapped an arm around his buddy's shoulders, and said: "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Just tell her you're sorry. Explain yourself. See if she'll give you another chance."

Falco was still shaking his head. "She's too good of a girl. She won't go for me again, not after that."

Fox didn't give up. "Just try it," he said. "What have you got to lose? And next time, just schedule one date. You gotta leave some ladies for the rest of us," he finished, grinning.

Falco glanced over at him. "_Some_ ladies? You can't even handle one."

"Hey!" Fox shoved him good-naturedly. "Not true!"

"Definitely true." He was serious. Fox stared at him.

"How?"

"Man, Krystal digs you, and you can't even handle _her._ You're done for if you can't get the girl who mutually digs you."

Fox felt his face heating up. "You don't know what you're saying. She's never said anything like that to me."

Falco scoffed. "Guys and girls aren't so different, you know. If you won't tell her you like her, what makes you think she'll tell _you_? No one wants to get rejected." He sighed. "Something that was painfully obvious to me tonight."

Fox looked down at the fallen whisky glass, which lay at his feet. "But what if she doesn't? I mean, what if I'm the one getting rejected?"

"What'd you just say to me again? Oh yeah. 'What have you got to lose?' That's it."

The boys looked at each other earnestly, sincerely. Fox nodded.

"Guess I'm a hypocrite if I don't follow my own advice."

"You bet," murmured Falco, punching him in the ribs.

Fox grunted. He leaned over, picking up the tumbler. "I've got to go to sleep," he groaned.

"Yeah, bro. Me too. Can I crash here?"

Fox sighed. "Sure." He got to his feet. "Take the couch. I'll go get you a blanket."

Falco got up, sitting back down on the couch, and when he looked up at Fox, his face was blank. His eyes were warm with his rare expression of deep friendship. It was the true nature of their relationship, and Fox knew it was always there… just usually hidden beneath layers and layers of bravado.

"Thanks," Falco said. "Really. Thanks." And Fox knew he wasn't talking about the vodka, or the offer of a place to spend the night. He was talking about everything they'd ever shared, every moment they'd ever truly been there for each other. He was talking about the solid thread of brotherhood that ran underneath all of their interactions.

"Anytime," Fox murmured.

And he meant it.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Fin**.

I love examining characters/relationships. :3

Comments, suggestions, questions?  
**_Review please!_** I'll listen to your words!


	3. Sweet Grass

Challenge to myself to see how much I can write in twenty minutes.  
Completely unrelated to any of my existing stories… Just a little oneshot.

.

.

.

* * *

**"Sweet Grass"**

A StarFox Adventures Drabble

* * *

She stretched out in the cool grass, relishing the damp, earthy smell of the world around her. It was a humid night, filled with the music of crickets and distant Corneria City traffic. She loved it. Nothing could make this night more perfect. Nothing at all. Except…

She closed her eyes, and she could almost see his face staring back at her. Sweet green eyes, crooked grin on his face. She smiled, relishing in the daydream. If she really focused, she could picture it. Him finding her in the meadow, the two of them watching the stars. She imagined his arms around her, warm and strong, and sighed. Daydreams were delicious, but… They were only daydreams. She opened her eyes, looking up at the velvety night sky. "Oh, Fox," she whispered, her clear voice crisp in the summery air.

* * *

.

* * *

Fox's eyes snapped open, and he sat up in bed. He stared around his room. Her voice. He could have sworn he'd heard it, right beside his ear. He blinked, wide-eyed in the dark. Nothing. Of course, nothing. She couldn't be in his room. More than that: she wouldn't. He pressed fingers to his temples, sighing. "You're losing it, McCloud," he murmured, shaking his head. He slipped out of bed, setting his feet on the cool floor of his apartment.

He walked to the kitchenette, pouring himself a glass of water. As he sipped, he could feel the weight of sleep behind his eyes. It was important that he got a good rest tonight; tomorrow was a fresh batch of recruits, and he needed to make a good impression. Good first impressions were the key to respect. He finished his glass of water and rubbed his eyes, padding back over to his bed.

He'd just pulled the covers up when he heard it again.

"Fox," whispered her voice. "If only I could tell you…"

He stared at the wall. What _was_ that? He was sure it wasn't him this time. But he was also sure she wasn't in his apartment. He'd have noticed if she'd come in while he drank his glass of water. So why could he hear her?

He sat up in bed. "Krystal?" he called out, his voice soft and shaky. He felt idiotic. _She's not in here. I know that. But…_ "Krystal?" he called again, straining to find her in the darkness.

Nothing.

He lay back down onto his pillow, slowly, and closed his eyes.

* * *

.

* * *

It was a meadow, outside Corneria City. She was on her back in the long grass, gazing up at the sky. He walked up to her slowly, as though he might scare her off.

"Hello, Fox," she called, not looking at him. He was startled.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, coming up beside her.

She reached out and touched his ankle with a gentle hand. "Lie down beside me," she whispered, tugging gently on his pants leg.

He folded down to his knees, lying down in the cool grass. He could feel her body heat beside him, warming him in the darkness.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked again, his voice a whisper.

She sighed. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

The stars were tiny pinpricks in the deep, dark sky. Fox traced them with his eyes. He'd flown around some of those planets. "Yeah, it is," he murmured.

Then he felt her fingers twine with his. His heart pounded as their hands pressed together.

"I'm glad you could join me," she whispered. "I hoped you would."

He blinked. "O-Of course. Any time."

Her fingers squeezed his hand tighter, and he felt her body edge closer. "We should always do this."

"What?" he asked softly, feeling her cheek nestle against his shoulder.

"This," she murmured, pressing herself against his side. He felt his body heat up, and his tongue tied.

"I don't know what to say," he mumbled, overwhelmed. She squeezed his hand again.

"Then don't say anything," she whispered. Her fingers slipped away from his hand, and he almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

But then, she was turning, kissing his cheek.

And then she was leaning over him.

Her face drew nearer…

Nearer…

* * *

.

* * *

The computer alarm forced him awake, and he moaned.

_Not again…_

* * *

_._

* * *

Krystal smiled at the soft sunlight of dawn, stretching against the grass.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Love.


End file.
